


Always and Forever

by Col_faridi (orphan_account)



Series: There is Only One for Me [4]
Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Col_faridi
Summary: This is self indulgence, that's all.When I started writing YMIMK, this was the first thing that I wrote. The Ending. Though with all the changes that happened while writing, I could've done without posting this one, but I couldn't resist. As I said, pure self indulgence.
Relationships: Tim Paine/Steve Smith
Series: There is Only One for Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586755
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgence, that's all.   
When I started writing YMIMK, this was the first thing that I wrote. The Ending. Though with all the changes that happened while writing, I could've done without posting this one, but I couldn't resist. As I said, pure self indulgence.

* * *

** SPAIN September **

The early morning sun was just peeking through, some of the rays making way inside past the curtains, falling on our bed. I look in awed wonder as Tim was illuminated by them.

Hair shinning around the pillow, face relaxed and happiness evident even in sleep.

In short he looked ethereal, haloed hair, lashes fanning out on cheeks, lips puffing out at every breath, one hand stretched towards me the other curled on the pillow near his head.

The band on his finger shinning intermittently because of the sunlight. The band- the reason I had insisted we both take a few days off for ourselves before going back home. It looked so right on his finger, I again wondered why didn’t I ever thought of this before.

I know this band is equally reassuring for both of us. A more concrete promise of “till death do us part.”

Looking at the time, I realised that if I wanted to make at the specially arranged breakfast, I have to wake my <strike>boyfriend</strike> no, my fiancé, up. I don’t want to though, the way Tim is looking so at peace after such a long time. Carefree and young.

I raised my hand and threaded my fingers in his hair. Dragging them through slowly, I tried to raise Tim from the deep slumber he seemed to be in. I had to call his name a few times before it even seemed to be registered by him.

His face contorted minutely before blue eyes opened to look at me, brimming with love. He sniffled a bit shaking the dredges of drowsiness before beaming and croaking out a thick “Hey”.

I didn’t bother replying. Morning breath be damned, I proceeded to kiss him. I felt him startle a bit before letting me have my fill.

Satisfied, I pulled back.

“Good morning”, I replied finally.

“Uhm it is,” but Tim’s focus was rather at the latest addition on his finger. He was looking at it in pure wonderment. Like it was a miracle that he couldn’t believe has had happened.

I took hold of his hand and brought it to my lips. Then for good measure turned it dropped a kiss on the palm too.

When he raised his eyes this time, I saw the shine of unshed tears in his eyes. But I am sure they were happy tears. I just smiled in reply and squeezed the hand still in mine.

This man had not only stayed with me but braved all the shit storm that arose because of few stupid actions. He willingly became the face of our disgrace and stayed strong for us all. All the negativity, the criticism, answering questions that shouldn’t have ever be put to him. And he did all selflessly, as least for me it will always be like that.

I don’t have to put everything in words for this man, my love, gratitude, and immense gratefulness for having him in my life. Tim has always been a man of few words, a limited amount of words and actions, truthful, sufficed in any situation for him.

“C’mon we are late.” I declared after a moment, not wanting us to miss out on the bit of exploration I had planned before breakfast.

“For what? ... I want to sleep. Actually I deserve to sleep… a lot. Let me.”

Tim replied in slew of sleepy sentences and then burrowed himself in the covers. A hand sneaked to drag me on top and legs hooked over to keep in place.

“You’re gonna like it.” I huffed in reply, trying to catch my breath. This man.

“Unnghh…”, uninterested.

“I promise.” I cajoled again.

“Uhm…” still no sight of Tim having any interest in leaving the bed. And then a mumbled,

“I’m liking this too.”

I groaned in reply. I don’t want to drop our pre-set plans for his sleepy seducing.

“Tim…” I turn Tim’s face towards myself, his eyes were close but the small smile on his lips told me that I was near successful.

“It’ll be fun I promise. You’ll like it. Please.” I was not beneath begging right now for him to move.

“Okay…okay…okay” he said throwing the covers away and sitting up. And then,

“Jesus where did you learn that puppy eyes from?...LBS?...in exchange of batting tips?” he was shaking his head as he left the bed.

We all knew Marnus’s propensity to use his puppy eyes on most of our mates though he was successful with just a handful. Or just Ussie to be honest. He does love Marnus like his own brother.

I laughed heartily in reply.

“Do I have to keep an eye on him now?”

He enquired with a raised eyebrow and mirth in his eyes. I slid to the edge of the bed and looked up at Tim’s face.

“Just for trying to take my place. Few years down the line though.” I replied equally in joke.

He stretched his hands and pulled me to my feet.

“If we are on the clock, help me then.” He said turning towards the bathroom, knowing full well what the reaction would be.

“Gladly.” I replied with a leer before following him.

* * *

** Australia- October **

“It doesn’t matter Smudge.” Tim said, the tiredness of the day dripping from his voice.

He was lying horizontally with his head on Steve’s middle and feet dangling off the bed, eyes closed. His face showed content, body loose and spread-eagled like a child.

“Why not?” he asked in a bit of astonished tone and then added, “You said the same to the media too.”

“Well mostly because my place in the team is secured for some time. At least without me having to prove my selection with the bat.”

The last bit was said in purely joking tone.

“Sweetheart…”

“Really babe…”, he was cut off by Tim

“…at this point this century feels like a commiseration only. A few years back, hell even a few months back, this would have been an amazing accomplishment.”

Tim completed with a crooked smile.

“It matters to me.” He said in small tone and resumed carting his fingers through Tim’s hair.

“I know babe.” The reply was given with a sigh.

“I am happy for you. All the things that you have done this year only. Your achievements…” he was cut off again.

“Exactly! In face of all of that, everything else seems small. Especially with this.” He put his finger in front of Steve’s face.

This time his smile was wide and heartening. Eyes still closed, he moved his head to make Steve resume with playing with his hair. Steve smiled fondly at that.

How long and painful the journey had been for some of them to understand that there are things in life which are more important and larger than winning the game.

They don’t have to lose their self-respect, integrity, and personal relationships over it. And as the god of cricket had said,

“Winning is important, but what’s more important is how you win.”

“What you said about your place in the team…” Steve added nearly as an after-thought. But Tim knew the moment he had said that, Steve would latch onto it.

“Just truth. When you will take over the captaincy duties, and you will, the CA officials would also want a proper keeper, one who can score runs too.” He had added that last part with a snigger.

“Not if I have a say in it.” Steve replied in a haughty indignant tone as if even imaging such a scenario was irking him.

“What? Babe you’re gonna fight CA again?” now he was plain pulling Steve’s legs.

“ACA will help me. And JL too.” His tone was still haughty but Tim could detect hints of fun. He knew that they had left serious discussion. Thankfully.

“He isn’t Father Christmas for us all.” He said and then laughed at the mental imagery.

It took Steve a second to join him, getting the meaning. They quietened down after a bit and Tim felt Steve’s hand come around to tilt his face upwards towards himself.

“We will deal with it when the time comes, together.”

The expressions on his face soft and understanding but the tone brokered no arguments. He knew what Steve was referring to so he just smiled and answered equally softly, “we will.”

He didn’t have to tell him that he kind of had this conversation with their coach long back, about what to expect and what was to come for him in future.

They both have been pretty straight forward about all of that, making plans accordingly. But that was a conversation for another time.

For now he knew that he doesn’t have to deal with anything alone, ever. And that was more important than anything else for him.

The man he loves had made the promise of forever-‘in sickness or health, in good or bad.’ And they are going to stick to it.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a wild and pleasurable ride for me and I hope for all of you who stuck till here.  
See ya whenever inspiration and free time strikes next.


End file.
